


Fantasy

by cosmicgalaxyrose



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Family, Fantasy, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicgalaxyrose/pseuds/cosmicgalaxyrose
Summary: Dan is a wizard, who is also part unicorn, and he's saved by a dragon, who soon turns into his love. Then they meet a small fallen angel, who is soon their daughter.





	1. The Dragon

Daniel hummed a small tune as he walked down the dirt paths of the forest, carrying a small basket filled with nuts, fruits, and plants, to use to make up some special potions.

He is possibly one of the most powerful wizards in all of the land. It was mostly because he was part unicorn, and that made his magic levels extra powerful.

Nobody knows how exactly he got the unicorn horn and tail, and Daniel doesn't have a clue himself. All he can honestly remember is asleep one night, and awoken by it the next day.

It freaked him out a lot, but he soon was able to get used to it. He did research on what it means, and there's no known cause of it, but it has amazing effects.

Immortality, to the point he can never die of age, but he can die of natural causes or death by wounds. It also makes him a very powerful being, which excites him, and scares him.

It excites him because all his life he's wanted to be a powerful wizard, and have magical powers to be able to do good with.

It scares him because he doesn't want to become too powerful. And become unstoppable. That's been a huge fear of his.

But, he hasn't shown any signs of becoming too powerful, so it doesn't bother him as much as it used to.

And he's thankful for that.

Daniel takes a small break to rest, and he sits on a small patch of flowers, and sighs softly.

He looks up at the sky, and smiles. "What a gorgeous day," he mumbled to himself, as he laid down, taking off his wizard hat and placing it nearby, right near the basket.

The grass was cool and soft, and the sky was clear, with not a cloud in the sky, and the sun was shining brightly.

Daniel smiled, and yawned softly as he stretched, feeling suddenly tired, due to being so relaxed.

"Maybe... a small nap... wouldn't hurt.." He mumbles, starting to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

As he sleeps, the sky turns gray. Stormy gray. And the wind begins to pick up, and make everything start to become cold and chilly. Chilly enough to wake Daniel up.

He shivers, and slowly sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looks up, and immediately stands, grabbing his basket, and putting his hat on.

"Shit, its going to start storming, I need to run home." He curses, and begins to run back down the path to his home.

He starts to run more when he hears a loud crash of thunder. He wishes he could teleport. Next spell he needs to learn: teleportation.

Daniel freezes up when he hears a loud growl. A wolf growl.

He slowly turns, to see a pack of hungry wolves, growling at him, the smell of the fruit entrancing them.

And also, the smell of meat that is Daniel.

Daniel gulps, and backs away. Wishing badly he knew that teleportation spell.

"N-Nice wolfies.." He mumbles shakily, as he keeps backing up, until he can't no more. He's backed into a tree.

The leader of the wolves growls, and bites Daniel's arm, which makes him scream in agony and drop the basket, holding his arm with his other hand.

The wolves start ripping and eating at the basket, eating all the fruits and whatever else is in there.

Daniel takes this as an opportunity to run, but that opportunity is quickly shut down when the leader jumps on him, and growls.

Daniel screams, and he places his hand on the wolves nose, and screams, "Ondes de choc!" Which bright blue bolts of electricity go through the wolfs body, and it falls over, limp on the ground.

Daniel is now extremely weak from using that spell, but he moves to stand, and he starts running again, as the wolves chase after him.

He's sobbing hysterically, too weak to use anymore spells, as he runs for his life, the storm getting worse.

He sees his home, and he tries to run even faster to it, but he trips on a rock, and falls over, smacking his head on another rock, lucklily not hitting his horn.

The last thing he sees as his vision starts to fade out, is the wloves running to him, and a loud roar.

And then... nothing but darkness.

/////

Daniel groans as he starts to wake up, his head and arm throbbing in pain, as he opens his eyes, trying to figure out where he is. And what happened.

When his vision fades to normal, he can immediately tell he's in a cave of some sort. With jewels and gold, laying all over the floor. Torches light up the small cave, yet a part of it remains in total darkness.

He's laying on a make shift bed, his head being propped up on a pillow. His arm and head are both... somewhat patched up.

He moves to sit up, but a voice stops him. "No, no, lay down. You need your rest."

Daniel shoots his head towards the direction he hears the voice. Its within the dark park of the cave, where the shadows are.

"I-I-- who are you?" Daniel asks quickly. "How am I here? Where am I? Why am I here?"

The voice sighs. "I saw you being attacked by wolves, so I flew down and fought them off, and I brought you to my cave and patched you up."

Daniel nods. "I-I'm very thankful, thank you. But you still haven't anwsered me. Who are you?"

Silence fills the cave.

"... Arin." The voice-- _he_ says, after a moment. "Who exactly are you?"

"I'm Leigh Daniel. But I go by Daniel." Daniel says.

"Can I call you Dan?" Arin asks. You can tell he's smiling a bit.

"Only if you come into the light, and I can see you." Daniel states.

Arin sighs softly, and he can be heard walking towards where the light is.

He's... a dragon.

Well, a dragon who can turn into a human. He's the same height as Daniel, with soft brown hair, sharp yellow eyes, fangs, facial hair, pink scales, dragon ears, two horns, a dragons tail, and he's wearing patched up clothes.

Daniel is a bit of awe, and shock. He's never seen a species like Arin before. He's never even seen a dragon before.

And Arin as a human... he kinda looks cute.

Arin smiles a bit. "So, can I call you Dan?"

Dan nods, smiling. "Yeah, you totally can. Its nice to meet you Arin, and thank you again for saving me."

Arin nods. "Of course, Dan. I couldn't just fly by and leave you like that." He walks over and takes a seat by the bed, messing with his figures nervously.

Dan smiles, and he places a hand on Arin's, making a small blush appear on his face. "Hey, its okay. I'm very happy you saved me."

Arin smiles, a blush still on his face, as he nods. "I'm happy I saved you too."

Dan offers a small smile, as he moves to try and sit up, Arin helping him. Dan hisses in pain at first, but is slowly starting to feel the pain go away once he starts to move around.

Arin helps Dan stand, and he lets him use him for support. "I can take you back to your home, if you want." He states.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, I'm sure I can.." Dan goes silent.

"Well, actually, I think you should. I have no idea where I am, and I don't know the way back home." He laughs.

Arin chuckles. "Alright then. Just give me a sec, then we'll go."

He makes sure Dan is sturdy enough to stand on his own, before he walks back into the shadows.

When he comes back out he's... a dragon.

A real, full on dragon. Pink scales, brown hair with a blonde streak, those same yellow eyes, and now large wings. He wasn't in his full form of a dragon, if he was, he would be huge. But he's just a bit taller then Dan now, when he's on all fours.

Dan doesn't realize he's staring, until Arin lightly pokes him in the belly. "Dan, you okay?"

He nods, blinking back into reality, and putting on his hat.

Arin nods, and he walks over to Dan, and turns around. "Hop on."

Dan nods, and he slowly climbs up on Arin's back, as Arin begins to suddenly run to the exit of the cave. "Hold on tight!"

Dan nods, clinging to Arin tightly, and he screams when Arin jumps out, and they're immediately flying. His wings spread out, and flapping up and down.

Dan is clinging to Arin, they are so high up. Its fucking insane.

"Don't look down!" Arin laughs.

"No shit!" Dan shoots back, making them both burst into laughter, as Arin flew Dan back home.

/////

When they land, Arin immediately turns himself back into a human, and he looks around.

He sees a two story dark gray brick house, covered in vines, and bright blue flowers, and other plants.

Dan smiles. "That's my house, if you were wondering." He states as he walks to it.

Arin nods, following him. "Its a nice home, Dan."

Dan smiles. "Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ondes de choc! Means Shock waves in French! (From what Google Translate tells me)


	2. A new friend, and a new home

"Wanna come in for some tea?"

Arin was a bit shocked at the question. One, he's never been welcomed into a house, and two, he's never really had tea before.

"Uh... sure. Why not?"

Dan smiles, and he opened the door to his home, and held it open for Arin. "Ladies first," he jokes.

Arin snorts. "Why thank you Mr. Daniel," he says in a high pitched voice, sounding like some sort of a female, as he walks in, making them both giggle.

On the inside of Dan's home, it looks like an average home, just with lots of plants, and books. He has a decent size kitchen, a small dining room, and a cozy little living room.

He has a side room to the living room, which is his potion and spell room, and the door is somewhat closed, but even so, Arin can see a brewing pot, lots of spell books, potions, and random ingredients to make the spells and potions.

"The upstairs has two bedrooms. I sleep in the bigger one, and the smaller one is used for... nothing really." Dan states as he takes his hat off, and places it down on the counter of his kitchen as he starts to prepare the tea.

Arin nods, and he closes the door behind him, and walks into the kitchen with him.

Dan pulls out a ribbon, and puts his hair up in a bun, and ties the ribbon around the bun to hold the bun in place, and he looks over at Arin, who is... blushing.

He blushes too. "Arin? You okay?"

Arin doesn't speak for a second, before he blinks back into reality, and nods. "Y-Yeah. Sorry I..." He blushes more. "You look... good. With a bun."

Dan smiles a bit. "T-Thanks."

He goes back to making the tea, trying to ignore his heart beating a thousand beats per second. He tries to distract the feeling.

"So... um... you live in a cave?" He asks Arin.

Arin nods. "Yeah, I've lived there for... my whole life."

Dan looks over at him. "Really? Shit man, how old are you?"

"31. See, it was my parents cave, and I grew up there, but they vanished when I was 18."

"Vanish?" Dan asks.

Arin nods sadly. "Yeah... vanish. I went to bed one night, woke up, they were gone. My whole family was gone. My mom, my dad, my cousins, my aunts and uncles, all of them. Gone. That whole mountain is a dragon mountain, but... I was the only one left."

Dan feels his heart break, and seeing Arin so sad makes his heart break even more.

"D-Did... did you ever find out what... happened?"

Arin shakes his head. "No. I didn't. And I haven't seen them since. I honestly think... they left me."

"W-Why would they leave you?" Dan asks before he can stop himself.

Arin just shrugs. "Who knows? Its just a feeling I have. You know?"

Dan nods. "I do. I'm so, so sorry, Arin."

Arin wipes his eyes. "It's fine."

'It's not fine.' Dan thinks to himself, but doesn't say anything more. He places the tea grain in the kettle, and places it on the stove.

"Do you have any family?" Arin asks, walking over and sitting on the counter, his tail curling up in his lap.

Dan freezes up. 

"Y-Yeah. I just... haven't seen them in a while."

"How come?" Arin asks.

Dan sighs shakily. "Its... due to these." He points to his tail and horn.

"Your... tail and horn is what's keeping you away from family?" Arin asks, confused.

Dan nods. "Yeah. See... I'm not... I wasn't born with them. I just... woke up with them."

Arin blinks. "Wait-- really?"

"Yeah. It... shocked my whole family. At the time, I was starting to learn more and more magic, and I was training myself to become a wizard. And... somehow, these appeared."

Arin nods. "Do they like... mean anything?"

"Well, I looked it up, and it turns out, some wizards who were studying the same magic I was, woke up with the same thing too. A horn, and a somewhat unicorn tail." Dan explains.

"I guess it means that the men-- or even woman, who would be witches, who study the same magic I study, get a horn and a tail. To like-- represent that they are that type of wizard." He continues.

"They're more then one type of wizard and witches?" Arin asks, chuckling a bit.

Dan snorts. "Oh yeah. There are fire ones, water ones, nature ones, and even septic ones! The list goes on, dude."

Arin giggles. "A septic witch or wizard? Man, I need to meet one of them."

"Well, they're known to be thieves and tricksters, so you gotta be careful." Dan warns.

Arin nods. "Gotcha."

A silence fills over them, the only sound that can be heard is the tea boiling in the kettle.

"So... how does you being a Unicorn Wizard keep you from your family?" Arin asks, going back to their original conversation.

 

Dan's silent for a moment.

"I... I didn't want them to get hurt."

Arin frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Arin. I'm very, very powerful. More powerful then even I realize. And I didn't know how to control my magic when I was around my family. And I didn't want to hurt them. So... I ran away."

He sniffles, and wipes his eyes. "I-I almost hit my dad with a magic spell. I could've hurt him or worse. He wasn't even mad or upset. Neither was my mom. Just startled. I ran away from my village that night. I was 23."

Arin feels his heart break. "I... I'm so sorry."

Dan sniffles. "Its okay. I'm 39 now. I've spent sixteen years controlling my magic. And... thank god I have."

"Have... have you been alone? All these years?" Arin asks, scooting closer to Dan as he still sits on the counter.

Dan shakes his head. "No, no. I've had a few girlfriends here and there. And I became friends with a demon. His name is Brian. Though he goes by "Ninja Brian" in the underrelms. He's an assassin, and demon who makes deals for souls."

"How in the hell are you friends with a soul taking assassin from Hell?" Arin asks, shocked.

Dan smiles a bit. "He... he helped me control parts of my magic. I honestly owe him so much. I haven't seen him in a year. He's too busy with assassin stuff. But... he's a good person once you get to know him."

Arin nods. "I... I'm happy you had a friend to help you. But... I'm so sorry about you and your family."

Dan shrugs. "Its alright. I'm... I'm starting to cope with it."

Arin frowns, he wants to say more, but he doesn't. For Dan's sake.

Dan finishes up the tea, and pours it into two smell cups, and hands one to Arin. "Be careful, its hot," he warns.

Arin scoffs. "I'm a fire breathing dragon. A little hot tea won't hurt me." He takes a sip, and immediately recoils. "Fuck its hot!"

Dan laughs, clutching his stomach and nearly falling over from laughing so hard.

Arin smiles, he already loves hear Dan laugh. Its so pleasant and magical. He realizes he's staring, even if Dan is laughing too much to notice, and he quickly darts his head away, blushing again.

Dan soon calms down, and he wipes his eyes, giggling still. "Wow. 'A little hot tea won't hurt me', huh?"

"Oh fuck off." Arin snorts, as Dan laughs again.

/////

After Arin and Dan finish their tea, they sit in the living room, and just talk about random things.

Arin explains what its like to be able to fly around, and see the world below you, and feel the wind in your hair as you fly. He also explains what its like to have fire breath, and how sometimes doing it too much can hurt your throat.

Dan listens, then he starts to explain all types of nature. Different plants, trees, flowers, all of it. He loves nature, and that's why he loves to live in the woods. Its calm. Its quiet. Its home for him.

After a while of just talking about whatever is on their minds, Arin looks at the clock, which reads "9:30 pm."

"Ah, shit. I should go home." Arin sighs, and he looks to Dan, and smiles. "We can keep talking tomorrow maybe. See ya."

He moves to stand, but Dan grabs his hand, making them both blush. "Wait, Arin?"

"I-I-- yeah?"

"Would... would you... want to live here?" Dan asks softly.

Arin is completely taken back by this. "I-I... wait, what?"

Dan sighs. "You just... you saved my life. And you live in a cave. And already, you're my friend. And I just... I want to give you a home. And..."

He looks down. "I... I don't want... to feel..."

"Alone?" Arin asks.

Dan nods. "I-I'm not trying to be controlling or manipulative. I just... I want to help you... and repay you for saving me."

Arin looks down for a second. He does actually want to stay, now that he thinks about it. He was just... scared to ask Dan if he could stay. He was his only friend, ever. He didn't want to fuck that up.

And... he doesn't want to be alone either.

"I... yeah."

Dan looks up. "Yeah, what?"

Arin looks up at him. "I... I want to live here."

Dan smiles, so, so widely. "O-Okay... awesome."

They smile at one another, and look down when they feel their tails intertwined with one another. Doing it all on their own. 

They both blush, and move their tails away from one another.

But Dan smiles a bit. "So... I'm happy you're staying here now."

Arin smiles. "I am too. Hey, if it's not a problem, can I fly back to my cave and grab some valuables real quick before it gets too late?"

Dan nods. "Of course man."

Arin smiles, and hugs him tightly, then rushes out the front door.

Dan is frozen from the hug, and he feels his heart beating at a fast pace. He blushes, and covers his face with his hands, and lays down on the couch.

"Fuck I'm gay.." He mumbles to himself.


	3. Living together and feelings for each other

Later that night, Dan was awoken from his sleep, when he heard a gentle knock on his bedroom door.

"Hey, Dan?" Arin voice asks through the door.

Dan yawns, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, Arin?"

Arin opens the door, and looks in. "Shit, wait, were you asleep? Aw, fuck. I'm sorry, dude. I can leave you alone. Sorry. Night."

Dan frowns. "No no, its cool. Are you okay?"

Arin sighs. "Yeah I just... um... I wanted to thank you again. For letting me live here. In a actual home. And not some cave."

"Its no problem, Arin. I'm happy to let you live here," Dan says as he smiles. "You saved my life, and I wanted to do something for you in return."

Arin smiles. "I would save your life again in a heartbeat, Dan. You already mean a lot to me."

Dan feels his face heat up at hearing this. It wasn't even said in a romantic way, yet he finds himself blushing like a moron.

Arin sees this, and he blushes too. "I-I-- um. I'll let you sleep. I'm sleeping on the couch, if you were wondering."

"Wait, the couch? Isn't there a bed in the other bedroom?" Dan asks.

Arin nods. "Yeah, but its like-- really small. Not fit for a 6'2 dragon kin, but more for someone under 6 feet."

Dan groans. "Right. Brian used to sleep there when he was living with me. And he's shorter then us both."

"I take your word for it. So that's why I'm sleeping on the couch." Arin states. "Too small for me."

Dan sighs. "No, no. You shouldn't have to sleep on that couch. Its really uncomfortable to sleep on."

Arin snorts. "Dan, I've slept on rock before, that shitty couch ain't gonna hurt me."

"But... I..." Dan sighs. "You... you deserve a bed. To sleep on."

"Dan, don't even think about giving up your bed." Arin warns.

"No, I won't. Just... um... you wanna sleep here too? In the same bed?" Dan asks, hesiant.

Arin blinks. "Dan I don't think we're THAT close of friends yet." He jokes, blushing a bit.

Dan blushes even more. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. Um... sure. I guess. If your comfortable with it." Arin says as he rubs the back of his neck.

Dan nods, and he scoots over, and pats the space next to him. His bed is a large king size bed, with a lot of space for both of them.

Arin walks in, closing the door behind him, and takes a seat on the bed next to Dan.

Dan smiles a bit, and lays down, getting back into a comfortable position. Arin does the same on his side, and a silence looms over both of them.

A few minutes pass, before Arin clears his throat, and turns over to look at Dan. "Goodnight, Dan."

"Night, Arin."

They both smile a bit. They haven't been able to say that to anyone and get a response back in so long. It was comforting.

They both turn on their sides, and slowly fall asleep. Their tails intertwined again, even as they sleep.

/////

As the days, that soon turn into weeks, that soon turn into months, go on, Arin and Dan find themselves becoming closer, and closer each day.

They were already best friends three days after they met, they really care and trust one another.

And their feelings for each other grew as well. Of course, they kept it a secret from each other, but they still started to fall in love with each other.

And nothing was going to be rushed, they have all the time in the world to confess their love. Dan is immortal. Due to his magic. So is Arin. Due to him being a dragon.

They have all the time in the world.

They always hung out in the woods, and played small games, and cracked a shit ton of jokes. They go to the village together, the one village in which the people who live there don't judge Arin and Dan for not looking all the way human.

One day, Dan needed to go out to the forest to grab some plants and herbs for a new spell he's working on, and of course, Arin is tagging along.

"So, what weeds are we looking for today?" He asks, smiling.

Dan snorts. "We're looking for mint leaves, spice herbs, and one posion ivy leaf."

"Posion ivy leaf?" Arin asks in shock. "What kind of potion are you making?"

"A anti-itching potion. For someone in the village," Dan states. He sometimes makes potions for people in the village, for gold.

"The posion ivy will make the other chemicals learn how to fight it off, if I add it. Potion stuff. I don't really know how to explain it." He laughs.

"Apparently," Arin jokes, laughing.

They keep walking, stopping to find what they need, and now all they're doing is looking for some spice herbs.

The woods they lived in was filled with all different types of plants and such. So finding herbs wouldn't be hard for them to find at all.

Dan beams when he spots some. "Bingo!" He rushes over to the pile of herbs, while Arin stays behind and looks around.

Suddenly, a loud scream from where Dan ran off to can be heard, along with roaring.

Bear. Roaring.

Arin curses and immediately turns into a dragon and flies over, and lands in front of Dan, roaring at the bear, and even using his fire breath to scare it away.

Dan is laying on the ground, with a claw mark on his chest, and he's unconscious from fainting.

The bear almost immediately retreats, and runs back to where it came from. Part of the bear is burned from Arin's fire breath.

Arin growls, and he looks down at Dan, and immediately he shifts out of his dragon form, and kneels down to Dan, gently lifting him up.

Almost immediately, Dan wakes up. He hisses from the scratch on his chest, but he looks up at Arin.

He smiles. "Just like how we met, huh? You saving my ass?"

Arin smiles a bit. "Yeah, lets get you home so I can patch that up. We can come back for the stuff later."

Dan nods, and Arin picks up his hat, and his basket, and hands it to him, before starting to walk back home.

He's careful as he carries Dan back home, and he's careful when he walks into the house, and walks up the stairs and into their bedroom, and places him down on the bed.

He comes back, and places the stuff down. "Take off your shirt," he says as he opens a bottle of healing substance.

Dan blushed at hearing that, even if him taking off his shirt isn't for romantic reasons, its still leaving him as bright as a cherry.

But he nods, and takes off his jacket, and his shirt, and places them down.

"I need to stitch them up later," he mumbles to himself, gesturing to the large hole from the claw he was hit with.

"Nah, I'll do that. You get some rest," Arin says as he starts to patch up the scratch.

Dan hisses from the medicine, but shakes his head. "N-No-- no, Arin. I can do it--"

"No, Dan." Arin states. "You just got fucking attacked by a bear, you fainted, you need to rest."

"Okay, it's a small scratch, and I passed out from--"

"Dan," Arin cuts him off, looking him in the eyes. His golden eyes are filled with worry, and even a slight glimpse of a panic. "Please."

Dan couldn't say no while looking at him like this. Arin has always been like this. Always.

Whenever Dan is ill, Arin takes care of him. Whenever he's hurt, Arin patches him up. If he's sad and down, Arin cheers him up. Of course, Dan does all of this for Arin when he's like that, they do this for one another.

But Arin... always seems... scared. At times. Like he's scared the littlest of things will take Dan away from him or get him even more hurt.

Dan's never fully understood why Arin was like this, but he has one guess.

He thinks its because Arin was alone and by himself for so long, and he didn't want to lose the only person who's been there for him in years. His only best friend.

Arin being like this sorta made Dan start to have feelings for him even more. It made him feel happy to know that he could have a partner who would care and make sure that he's okay all the time. Even if it can be a tiny bit annoying at certain times.

Dan is snapped out of his thoughts when he feels Arin place a bandage on his chest, and gently pat it down so it sticks.

He can't help but smile a bit. "Thanks, Ar..."

Arin smiles. "No problem, Danny. Just lay down and rest a bit. I'm going to go make some dinner. Okay?"

Dan nods, and lays down, pulling the covers over him a bit. "Don't burn it this time..." He jokes.

Arin lightly flicks him upside the head. "Shut up. I burned the food last time because it was my first time making it."

Dan snorts. "Sure," he says sarcastically.

Arin glares playfully, but just laughs softly and walks out. "I'll be back in a bit with dinner."

"Don't burn it!" Dan calls out, giggling.

"Shut it!" Arin shoots back, laughing too. He walks down the stairs, and starts to make dinner.

As he's cutting the vegetables for the soup, he can't help but think about how scared he was for a second there.

When he heard the loud bear roaring, and Dan screaming, and seeing him hurt and unconscious. Even if-- like Dan had said, it was a small cut, and that he just fainted too, it still scared the living shit out of Arin.

To him, Dan is his whole world. He can't imagine his life now without Dan. His best friend, his other half, his... crush. He can't. He just can't.

He's going to keep Dan safe. Like he's been doing this whole time. And he plans to keep the love of his life safe.

Even if he wasn't gay for Dan, he would still keep him safe. He would. Nothing would change that at all.

He loves Dan. Even if Dan might not love him back.

/////

Dan wakes up from his nap when he hears Arin walk in, with two bowls of soup, and he places Dan's on the nightstand by his side of the bed.

Dan smells the soup, and smiles. "You didn't burn the vegetables," he jokes.

Arin rolls his eyes. "Of course I didn't. Now eat up before it gets cold."

Dan nods, and he sits up, and grabs the bowl, and blows on the soup, before taking a small sip of it with his spoon.

"So, are you feeling better?" Arin asks.

Dan nods, and swallows the soup in his mouth before answering. "Yes, I feel a lot better now."

Arin smiles. "Good. I'm happy you do. I'm sorry if I... went all protective and basically 'mom-mode' for a moment. You probably think its annoying."

'I think its adorable and loving,' Dan says in his head. He shakes his head. "No, I think its nice of how much you care, you know? It just goes to show how great of a friend you are."

Arin nods a bit, smiling. "Yeah well, I love you, man. I have to keep you safe."

Dan freezes up at hearing that, in total shock, making Arin blush and start to stammer. "I-I meant it in a friend way! Yeah! Sorry, I-I meant I love you as a friend..."

Dan nods quickly, and eats more of his soup. "I-I love you too, man. As a friend."

A silence fills over them, as they both finish their soup, and place the bowls on the nightstands.

Arin looks at the clock. "Time for bed, wouldn't you say?"

Dan nods, and he lays down, snuggling into the covers, as Arin begins to do the same, both of them not bothering to put on their pajamas.

"I'll sew up your shirt and jacket in the morning," Arin yawns, turning on his side.

Dan smiles a bit. "You don't have to.."

"Yeah I do. Goodnight, Dan."

"Goodnight, Arin."

Both of them couldn't stop thinking about the 'I love you' that just happened. Because it is true. They do love one another. They just don't know how the other person feels.

And its scary. But they hope they can confess to each other soon.

And honestly... Dan might be the one to confess to Arin first.


	4. Confession, and love

A few days later, Dan was feeling all the way better. The claw on his chest was now just a small scratch, and his shirt and jacket were stitched up, and it was all thanks to Arin.

Speaking of that, where is Arin?

Dan had woken up to an empty bed, in a empty home, with no sign of Arin.

He wasn't in a total panic at this; sometimes Arin likes to fly around in his dragon form, and fly around the land and have a bit of some free time to himself, which Dan respected and understood 100%.

Now, Dan was just sitting in the living room, trying to read a spell book or two, and waiting for Arin's return.

But something was bothering him. Something BIG.

His feelings. For Arin.

He doesn't know how much longer he can last, he feels like he's going to soon just shout his feelings and love for Arin. Truth be told, he's been in love with Arin since the day he met him.

And it's been nearly a whole year, and he still can't stop thinking about these feelings for Arin. Even if he has all the time in the world to tell him (since Dan and Arin are both immortal in age) he doesn't want to wait a few more years.

He wants to tell Arin now. He wants to be with Arin now.

But he's scared as well. Scared Arin doesn't feel the same way. Scared Arin will leave him, or get mad, or even think he's kidding.

He's scared to take this risk. But at the same time... it might be worth it.

And he hopes it is.

Dan jumps when he suddenly hears the door open, and slam loudly. He looks over, and sees Arin, covered in dirt, panting, and holding Dan's basket.

He sees Dan, and smiles. "Hey..."

Dan snorts. "What's with the dirt? And my basket?"

"Remember the other day when we were out looking for that shit got your potions, but it was cut off when you were attacked by that bear? Well, I went out and found the shit, and got even more of it so you don't have to stress about it!"

Arin walks over and shows Dan the basket, who immediately gasps. "Shit! Arin! This stuff will last me for weeks!"

Arin nods. "Yeah! That's the point, genius!" He places the basket down.

Dan looks up at Arin, in so much shock at this. He can't take it anymore. Arin is too sweet and kind to him. He needs to tell him. Now.

"Hey, Ar? Can we talk?"

Arin nods, and takes a seat by him. "Of course, buddy. What's up?"

Dan takes a deep breath, and he looks down, playing with his fingures nervously. "Um... there is something... I need to tell you..."

Arin frowns, a little worried, due to how nervous Dan is, but he nods. "Okay. What is it?"

Dan is silent for a good few minutes straight, making Arin worry even more, until he mumbles softly.

"I... I'm in love with you..."

Arin felt his whole world stop. His breath was hitched. He felt his heart beat quickly in his chest. He was frozen in place.

From shock, and... happiness.

"H-How long..?" Was Arin's only response.

Dan looks up. "How long what?"

"H-How long have you had feelings for me?" Arin repeats.

"I... since I met you, honestly. I mean... you're just so caring, and sweet, and... I know its so weird because were best friends and I get it if you don't--"

"I-I do..."

Dan blinks. "What?"

Arin places his hands on Dan's shoulders. "I-I do feel the same way. I'm in love with you too. I've been in love... since we met as well.."

Dan feels his heart skip a beat. "R-Really..?"

Arin nods. "Really," he smiles. "I'm in love with you too."

Dan wants to say something, but he's cut off from trying to say anything due to Arin pulling him in for a long waited kiss.

The kiss was sweet, and magical. Both men felt their faces heat up from the sudden kiss, with their hearts beating so, so fast. But they embrace that, and hug each other close as they continue the kiss.

They soon pull away, in need of air, but they don't let go of each other.

They both have stars in their eyes, and wide smiles on their faces.

"I... I can't believe we kissed," Arin giggles. "It was so gay."

Dan snorts. "You're ruining the mood!" He lightly hits on the chest, making them both giggle like the idiots they are.

"Yeah, but you're so gay for me." Arin states, smirking.

Dan nods. "Yeah, I am. And I only hope you're gay for me." He smiles.

Arin kisses him again, proving that he is. They continue this small cycle for hours, and they both end up falling asleep on the couch, wrapped in each others arms, as their tails are intertwined with one another.


	5. The fallen angel

As the seasons change, from fall to winter, Arin and Dan find themselves loving each other more, and more.

They now sleep close with one another in their bed, they snuggle almost all the time (Dan's fault), Arin is more protective of Dan then ever, and they just feel so much love for each other. Its crazy.

Everyday they wake up, and feel blessed that they get to wake up in each others arms. They spend the whole day together, never really that far apart from one another.

And they liked it that way.

Dan was humming a soft tune as he made dinner, a hot meal to warm them both up due to the cold snowy weather outside, he feels his boyfriend walk up behind him, and place his head on his shoulder as he wraps his arms around his waist. Both of their tails intertwining.

He giggles. "Arin, I'm busy making dinner."

Arin snorts. "What? Can't I watch you make dinner?"

"Yes you can, but I know you're going to distract me and the food will burn."

"You suck as a cook if you burn steak."

"You've burned toast," Dan shoots back, looking at him. "So badly it looked like charcoal. So now who's the REAL bad cook?"

Arin squints. "I'll make you sleep on the couch if you ever say that to me again."

Dan snorts, and rolls his eyes as he continues to make dinner. Its soon done, and they both gather their plates and eat at the dining table, and chat like usual.

"So, I went to the village today, and saw a dude with two heads," Arin says, his mouth full with steak.

Dan snorts, swallowing his mouthful before saying, "Bullshit."

"I did!" Arin exclaims. "His-- their names were Adam and Marcus! They were really cool to talk to, and they live in the dessert. They hate the winter cold, or any cold for that matter."

Dan nods, and shivers. "S-Speaking of that, you wouldn't mind going out to get more fire wood, would you? You can handle the cold better then I can. I'll freeze up."

Arin nods. "Yeah, yeah. Of course. And after that, we'll snuggle on the couch, and you can read your lame ass stories to me." He snorts.

"They're not lame!" Dan exclaims. "They're filled with adventures, hero's, princesses, villains, trolls, dungeons--"

"LAAAAAMMMMMMEEEE!" Arin shouts, cutting him off.

Dan pouts, and looks down at his food. He's always loved the books he's read. They were the only comfort he's ever had, while being by himself for so many years. He would hope that Arin would take interest in his books.

Arin could tell he was feeling bad, and he frowns, and moves a bit to give him a kiss on the nose, making him smile a bit.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Your books are actually cool to hear." Arin apologizes.

Dan nods. "Its okay." He smiles, and Arin smiles back.

/////

When they are both finished with dinner, Arin gets bundled up, and grabs an axe. Preparing to go out and chop some wood down before the snow storm gets worse.

"Be careful, Arin! Love you!" Dan calls out from his potion room.

Arin smiles. "I will! Love you too!"

He opens the door, and steps outside, and the door closes behind him as he starts to walk down the snowy path.

He shivers a bit from the cold, just a bit. But since he's a fire dragon kin, cold doesn't really bother him. Ever.

Still, its pretty damn cold. Possibly around 20°. That's why he needs to find fire wood to put into the heating system Dan created for their house.

The house is made of bricks so nothing will catch on fire if something goes wrong. But some parts are made of wood, like the floors. But Dan even has a magic spell on the house to keep it extra fire proof.

Arin smiles when he sees a small, dead tree, that has enough wood on it to last them a while, if he decides to cut it down.

In which, he does.

He walks over to the tree, and starts swinging the axe as hard and as fast as he can, panting a bit from the all the strength he's using, but he's determined to cut down this dead tree as soon as he can.

He freezes up though, when he hears... screaming? Coming from above?

He looks up, squinting his eyes as he tries to see what's happening.

He doesn't see anything for a second, before a sudden bright like comes into view, and is heading towards the ground a good while away, the screaming was getting closer and closer.

Until it stopped. When a loud /crash/ could be heard. After that, it was silent.

Arin is in total shock. Not knowing what to do. Should he go run to where the... screaming light crashed? Should he run back home? What does he do?

He debates his options for a good while, before taking off in the direction of where the crash happened. As he runs, he can tell the snow storm is getting worse, and worse. The temperatures are dropping at a fast pace.

When Arin makes it to the scene of the crash, he feels his heart stop.

Oh... my God...

Its... a little girl..

She's laying in a small ditch, that was made when she landed, her body covered in small burns and bruises. She's so small, around three, maybe four at most. She had pale white skin, and brown floofy hair, that went down to her shoulders, and bangs that nearly covered her eyes.

As Arin slowly walks towards her, he sees something else, that makes him gasp softly.

She's... an angel. A small yellow halo glows above her head, and her wings... dear God her wings. One looks so snapped up, while the other is just bleeding. This fall might've damaged her flight, and ability to fly.

He rushes to her, and lifts her up gently, placing the axe in his belt to hold it there. When he lifts her up, her wings fade away, while her halo turns into a golden yellow headband.

Angles. They can shift themselves to look human. And that's what she's doing.

She's not moving, and she's barely breathing and freezing up from the cold. Arin holds her close, his warmth warming her up a bit, as he runs home as fast as he possibly can.

He nearly kicks the door in as he rushes in, and runs to the couch, setting her down.

Dan rushes down the stairs from their bedroom. "Arin?! What's going-- oh my god!" He gasps, covering his mouth with his hands. "Dear Christ, what happened to her?! Who is she?!"

"Dan, lest talking, more acting. I'll explain all I know in a bit. Just go get your med stuff, okay?" Arin pants, taking off his coat, and shutting the door.

Dan nods, and he runs into his potion room, and comes out with bandages, and some magical healing vaccines.

The girl is still out cold, and she's going to be like that for a while, but they are still careful as they patch up her wounds.

"This vaccine will keep scars from appearing, due to the burns," Dan says as he dabs some more of the vaccine onto a rag, and gently rubs it over the burns.

Arin nods, and he's careful as he stiches up a large cut on her leg. He curses when he looks at her ankle. "Fuck, her ankle is twisted."

Dan frowns, and looks at his box filled with bottles, and pulls a small one out of it. "'Muscle and bone reparing'," He says. "Its a medicine, and I can give it to her when she wakes up. But for now, wrap it up."

Arin nods, and carefully wraps her small ankle up, before going back to patching her up.

When they are finished, Dan pulls out a blanket, and places it over the small girl, and gently strokes her cheek with his thumb.

"Poor baby," he whispers. "She looks so young. And the pain she's in is horrible."

Arin nods. "It is."

"So," Dan says as he turns around. "Who is she? Where did you find her?"

Arin sighs. "I don't know who she is, but I do know where I found her. She fell from the sky, in a-- bright light, and she landed on the ground. Near that old wishing well."

Dan looks like he doesn't believe him.

"I'm serious, Dan. She's an angel too. She had wings, and a halo, that vanished when--"

"Wait a second," Dan cuts him off. "Did you just say she's a angel? A legit angel?"

Arin nods. "Yes I did. But the wings and--"

"And you said she fell from the sky?" Dan asks again.

"Yes, now can you please just let me finish what I was going--"

"Her wings and halos vanished, yeah I know. angels do that in a act of self defense." Dan states, and he looks to the girl. "But... she... oh god..."

Arin raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"Arin... she's... a fallen angel..." Dan whispers.

Arin frowns. "How could you be making puns in a time like this?!" He whisper yells.

Dan rolls his eyes. "Arin. A fallen angel is a angel who literally fell from heaven," he begins. "Its so rare to happen, but its sadly mostly children angels who fall. They don't learn to fly until they're around... six or seven."

Arin looks to the girl, and he feels his heart ache. "God... she's do young. She couldn't even fly to any sort of safety if she wanted to."

Dan nods. "Worst of all... she can't go back to heaven. Once they fall, they're technically banished to earth. And they can never return. So... that means if she does have family up there..."

"She'll never get to see them again.." Arin whispers, finishing what Dan was going to say.

Dan nods sadly, wiping his eyes.

Arin sniffles, wiping his eyes. "S-Shit... that's not... fair..."

Dan shakes his head. "It isn't. You're right."

Arin walks over to the girl, he... turns into a dragon, and curls up on the floor. He pulls Dan down with him, the sudden movement making Dan yelp.

"Arin, what are you doing?" He asks.

"I want to keep an eye on the girl. So I'm sleeping here. And you'll freeze, so you're sleeping with me here."

Dan nods, and he lays in a comfortable position, and uses Arin's wing as a blanket. Arin leans down and nuzzles his neck, causing him to giggle, and push away at Arin's nose. "S-Stohahahap.."

Arin smiles, and gives him a kiss, before resting his head down, as Dan falls asleep. Arin keeps an eye on the girl, for a good while, before falling asleep as well.


	6. Waking up

The sounds of soft sobs and hisses of pains is what wakes Arin up the next morning.

He raises his head, Dan still snoring soundly beside him, and he sees that the girl is finally awake.

She's sobbing into her hands, trying to sit up, but the pain is so bad that she can't. She's shaking, and looking at her surroundings, trying to figure out what happened, and where she is.

"Hey," Arin whispers, making the girl jump and look at him. "You're okay, you're safe, okay?"

He shifts out of his dragon form, and sits criss-cross, placing Dan's head in his lap, gently messaging his scalp, while using his free hand to gently take the girls'.

"I'm Arin, and this is Dan, what's your name?"

The girl is a bit hesitant to let Arin hold her hand, but after a second, she lets him. She sniffles, and wipes her eyes.

"G-Grace..."

Arin smiles. "That's a beautiful name," he says, before sighing softly. "Do you remember anything? Falling? The landing?"

"I-I remember f-falling from the clouds.." Grace says softly. "B-But I don't remember the l-landing."

Arin nods. "I'm glad you don't remember the landing. It was brutal. You were knocked out from the impact too."

Grace nods, and she hisses in pain as she tries to move her ankle.

Arin frowns. "Its twisted, honey. When my boyfriend wakes up, he'll give you some medicine to take to heal it up, okay?"

"O-Okay..." Grace nods, looking up at the ceiling.

They sit in silence for a few moments, the only sound that could be heard was Dan's snoring. Soon, Arin looks up, and asks, "How did you fall exactly? Was it an accident?"

Grace nods. "S-Some older angels were bullying m-me, because I don't have a mommy, or a daddy, and I was a-accidently pushed off a cloud, and I started to f-f-fall.."

Arin frowns. "I'm so sorry. You say you don't have a mom or a dad?"

Grace nods. "I-I never knew my father, a-and my mommy died a year ago. From a illness that kills a-angels. So I-I was living in a bad orphanage.. until... I fell..."

Arin nods. "Well, you don't have to worry about all that anymore. And you can stay here. Me and my partner will help you and take care of you. Okay?"

Grace nods. "O-Okay..." She smiles a bit, as much as she can.

Arin smiles back, and looks down as Dan starts to wake up. He snorts. "Morning, sunshine."

Dan smiles tiredly. "Morning..." He sits up, and gives Arin a kiss on the lips.

"Your breath stinks," Arin jokes, smirking.

Dan snorts. "Fuck off..." He looks to Grace, and sends a kind smile to her. "Goodmorning."

Grace waves shyly. "H-Hi..."

Dan moves to stand up, and he stretches, popping his back. He sighs, and walks to use the bathroom, as Arin stands up, and walks over to the table, and looks at the medicine bottles from last night.

"Dan," Arin calls to him. "Is the bottle that's short and filled with blue liquid the one that will help cure Grace's twisted ankle and heal it?"

"Yes," Dan calls back. "Give her a spoonful of it, I'll do it if you give me a second."

Arin shakes his head. "Nah, I got it."

He picks up the bottle, and takes off the cap, and pours the liquid into a spoon, and walks back over to Grace, and helps her sit up. "Here, drink this."

Grace nods, and she sips from the spoonful, consuming all the liquid. She makes a face of disgust when she tastes it, but she swallows it.

Arin giggles. "Tastes funky?"

"T-Tatses like dirt.." Grace says, coughing into her arm.

He snorts. "Yeah, it does. Don't worry, though. Its going to help your ankle, okay?"

She nods. "O-Okay."

Arin smiles, and he walks into the kitchen, and starts to make breakfast. Which will be toast and fresh orange juice.

Dan walks out of the bathroom, and he walks over and takes a seat on the sofa, and he smiles at Grace.

"You know, I've never met a angel before. But I have met a demon, so I kinda know all about the 'angelic and demonic' shit."

Grace nods, and she takes off her headband for a second, and it turns into a halo, that is now floating above her head.

Dan smiles. "That's so cool. You angels make your wings and halos disappear for self defense, correct?"

"Y-Yes, but we can also do it if w-we just want to," she states, and she turns her halo back into a headband, and places it on her head. Her bangs still cover her face almost.

She smiles, and she notices his horn and tail. Dan sees her notice them, and he giggles. "I'm a Unicorn Wizard. I wasn't born with these, they just appeared one day. My horn can provide light at times, due to my magic. And my tail has a mind of its own."

Grace smiles. "T-That's amazing.."

Arin walks in, with the toast and the juice, and he gives Dan his plate, then Grace her plate, setting her juice on the floor, as he sits down there too.

Grace thanks Arin, and takes a bite of her toast, so does Dan, who giggles. "You didn't burn it this time. Congrats."

Arin glares playfully. "Zip it."

Dan snorts, and rolls his eyes, and he continues to eat.

Grace is silent as she eats, and this makes Dan and Arin become silent too. They don't mind it really. They do look up though when Grace clears her throat.

"S-So... um... y-you said I could s-stay here..?" She asks Arin.

Arin nods. "Absaloutley. You need a home."

Grace nods, and she looks over at Dan. He already knows what she's going to ask, so he nods as well.

She nods, and looks back down at her toast.

"T-Thank you.." She says softly, and looks back up at them, smiling.

Arin and Dan smile. "Of course.."


	7. Us... as dads?

After breakfast, Grace's ankle starts to feel better, and better. The medicine Arin gave her is working, and now her ankle is becoming no longer sprained.

She's still sitting on the sofa, as Dan sits next to her, and Arin sits on the floor. Dan looks at her, and smiles. "So, tell us about yourself."

Grace thinks. "I-I like to read, w-write, draw. Um... I-I love flowers, and small animals.."

Arin smiles. "That's awesome. How old are you exactly? Just so we know."

"F-Four. Almost five."

Dan nods. "So, your fifth birthday is coming up soon?"

Grace nods. "Y-Yep..."

"That's cool. Random question; Angels are immortal, right?" Arin asks.

"Y-Yes, in age we are. B-But we can die from injury or sickness." Grace states.

Dan smiles. "That's how it is for me and Arin. I was originally going to live a normal human lifespan, but then this--" he points to his horn as his tail flickers. "Happened to me."

Grace nods. "D-Did it hurt? When they grew?"

"They didn't necessarily grew-- for say, more like... just appeared. And if they did grow, I didn't feel a thing. It happened when I was asleep." Dan says, petting the hair on his own tail.

"I was just born the way I am." Arin states. "I've always been a dragon kin. And its fucking awesome. I can turn into a full on dragon, breathe fire, so much cool shit!"

"C-Can you fly around?" Grace asks.

Arin nods, smiling. "Sure can! In dragon form, I have wings! So I can fly all over the place!"

Grace smiles, the frowns, looking down. "I-I don't think I-I'll ever be able to fly again. My wing was snapped from the fall."

"How can you tell?" Dan asks. "You don't even have your wings out."

Grace shrugs. "Y-You just can tell. Sometimes I can s-see my wings, without having them out."

Arin nods. "I get that. That happens to me too." He frowns. "I'm so sorry about your wing, honey. I'm sure Dan can try and whip up a potion to fix it. Right Dan?"

"Absaloutley," Dan nods, ruffling Grace's hair.

Grace smiles a bit, wiping her eyes, before looking at her ankle. It feels better then it did earlier.

"Can we try walking?" Dan asks.

Grace is hesitant. "W-Will it hurt?"

Dan nods. "Maybe, honey. Its healing up which is good."

Grace looks down. "T-Then I kinda want to w-wait till its done healing before I walk on it.."

"Well, there's a chance the medicine will wear off, halfway through. And its still gonna be sore for a while. And I just want to see if the pain is gone at a reasonable level for you to walk." Dan states.

Grace looks down still, causing Dan to sigh, and he looks to Arin. "Help me out," he mouths.

Arin thinks for a moment, before coming up with an idea. "Hey, Grace?"

Grace looks up, as Arin scoots closer. "I'm going to do a small test, okay? If this test works, that means you'll be able to walk without intense pain. Okay?"

Dan was a bit confused, but Grace nods, and Arin moves to sit on the couch, and he gently takes her foot.

Arin gently squeezes right above her ankle, and looks at her. "Does this hurt?"

Grace shakes her head.

Arin nods, and he moves just a bit lower, and squeezes again. "Does this hurt? You feel anything?"

"N-No. All I can f-feel is you squeezing my a-ankle," she giggles, making Arin and Dan snort.

He then squeezes right on the ankle, making Grace flinch. He frowns. "Does it hurt?"

Grace nods.

"On a scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain?"

"A-A... five.."

"So, not to bad, but still hurts?" Arin asks, making sure, and Grace nods. "Alright, lets just try a few more places, then the test will be done."

He squeezes her heel, and a few other places he knew were sore earlier, and if they are still healing, Grace wouldn't be able to walk yet. He smiles when he sees her ankle is ready to be walked on.

Dan smiles. "Can we try walking now?"

Grace nods, and sits up, as Arin gets up and sits on the floor, and backs away a bit. "Okay, just walk to me, and Dan will make sure you won't fall. Okay?"

"O-Okay.." Grace slowly stands up, and hisses in pain a bit, but she's able to stand.

She takes one step. Then another. Then another. And she slowly makes her way to Arin, Dan is near her, making sure nothing goes wrong and she falls.

She soon makes it to Arin, who cheers and stands up, picking her up and spinning her around. "Yay! You did it!"

Grace snorts, and she hugs him back, putting her chin on his shoulder. Her hug is... different. Special. Like no other hug he's ever had before.

Arin is frozen a bit from it, and he just... pulls her closer. Smiling happily. Grace just giggles, and hugs him tighter.

Dan smiles from where he sits. He knows what's going on.

Arin soon places Grace down, and ruffles her hair. "I'm gonna go get some more tea. Be right back."

He walks out, and into the kitchen, putting the kettle on, and begining to prepare the tea. He can't stop thinking about that hug. The feeling of it.

He just... wants to hug her, and protect her. Keep her safe. Love her. He... he doesn't know what he's feeling. But he knows what he's feeling is true.

"You want Grace to be your daughter."

Arin nearly jumps out of his skin, and turns around, seeing Dan walk in smiling.

"W-What?" Is all he can ask.

"You want Grace to be your daughter. That's what you're feeling. The love, the protection, the feeling of wanting to hug her close and never let her be harmed again. Father instincs, dude." Dan snorts.

Arin nods. "That... makes sense.."

"So, do you want to be her dad?" Dan asks, walking over and hugging him. "Because I've been feeling the same way."

Arin pulls back and looks at him in shock. "Really? You... are we ready... to be dads? We're not even married!"

Dan smiles, and kisses his nose. "We can get married one day. But for now... lets try this. And be dads. Together."

Arin smiles, and he kisses him deeply, and hugs him close. He pulls back after a moment, and smiles at him. "I love you..."

"I love you too, Arin. Lets go tell Grace the news."


	8. Papa. Papi

Grace was sitting in the living room, looking at all the books on the shelves, while waiting for Danny and Arin to come back from the kitchen.

She looks over at them when they do, and she can tell they're both happy and excited. She blinks, curious. "W-What's going on?"

Arin smiles, and he walks over and kneels to her level, taking her hands in his. "Grace, me and Dan were thinking, how would you like... to be our daughter?"

Grace was immediately shocked by this, her eyes winded as her jaw dropped. "Y-Your... daughter..?"

Arin nods. "Yes. We already were going to have you live here, so we could keep you safe and out of harms way, and... we know you need parents, so... would it be okay with you if you were our kid?"

"Now, of course, you don't want to, that's totally okay," Dan assures, they don't want to force her to be their kid, they just... would love her to be their daughter.

Grace looks down, thinking to herself. She doesn't look up for a few minutes, which make Arin and Dan worry, but then she looks up at them, and... smiles.

She nods, excitingly, and hugs Arin tightly. This means... yes!

Arin immediately laughs and cheers, as Dan rushes over and hugs both of them, laughing and cheering too. Grace even lets out a few cheers as well.

They hug for a while, all clinging to each other, until Grace pulls back, and she gives them both a kiss on the nose.

"I-I love you, Papa," she tells Arin, "And I-I love you, Papi," she tells Dan.

They both smile, and kiss her cheeks, making her giggle and snort. "We love you too, Gracie."

/////

As the day passed, Arin and Dan find themselves just... so fucking happy. They spend all day talking to Grace, telling her their lives, and her telling them some things about her.

Arin feels his heart bursting. He now has the love of his life, and a little girl to love and protect as well. He's so happy. So. Fucking. Happy.

Dan is too, he never would've imagined that he would be able to have a daughter, and now he does, and he's going to be able to raise her with his partner, Arin.

When Grace gets up to go use the potty, Dan is shocked when Arin suddenly pulls him into a passionate kiss.

Even though he's taken back a bit by this, he doesn't argue, and he just kisses back, smiling into the deep kiss.

When Arin pulls back, Dan is a little fazed, but he snorts. "What was that for?"

Arin shrugs. "Don't know. I just love you. And I hope you know that."

Dan smiles, and he hugs him. "Of course I know that. I love you."

Arin smiles, and he hugs him back. Grace soon walks out, and she lets out a small yawn, rubbing her eyes.

Dan giggles. "Oh? Is someone sleepy~?" He coos, walking over and picking her up.

Grace nods, hugging him, and Dan looks to Arin. "Nap time," he whispers.

Arin beams, and he shifts into dragon form (a form he likes to be in at times when he snuggles) and moves to sit on the ground, as Dan walks over and sits down, and places Grace beside him.

Grace lays down on the floor, and snuggles up to Arin almost immediately. Arin smiles, and he leans down, and nuzzles her head and places a few small kisses on her cheek.

She lets out a tired giggle. "P-Papa, that tickles.."

Arin just smiles, and he nuzzles her again, doing the same thing over and over, chuckling himself when he hears her start to tiredly giggle more and more.

He's doing what most mama dragons do to their babies to show their love for them, and a small sign of "I'll protect you", except he's a male dragon doing it to his toddler angel daughter.

He doesn't care. It still has the same meaning.

Dan walks back in with a pillow and a few blankets, and he walks over as Arin gently lifts Grace's head, and Dan places the pillow down underneath her head, as Arin gently lays it back down.

Dan smiles, and he snuggles up to her, laying his head near hers and hugging her close to his chest.

Arin puts the blanket over them, and curls up to his small family, gently combing his claws through Grace's hair, and giving Dan small kisses on his head.

Grace yawns, and she starts to fall asleep. "I-I love you.." She mumbles to her dads.

They smile, and kiss her head. "We love you too," They whisper, as Dan slowly falls asleep as well.

Arin gives them both a kiss on the head, and lays his head down, one of his wings instinctly laying over Grace and Dan, like a blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if this sucks I am too tired and I can't write so ;-;


	9. Happy where they are

Arin and Dan started to feel complete.

They both all that they ever wanted.

A home.

A partner.

And now... a daughter.

Its all they've ever wanted, to be honest. If Arin and Dan hadn't met Grace, sooner or later they would've started to feel the need to have a daughter. Which now, they do.

But... Arin can't help but feel... like he's missing something. But... he isn't sure what.

He finds himself laying in bed, his partner sound asleep next to him, and he's looking up at the ceiling. Thinking to himself.

Dan starts to wake up, and he looks over, and he frowns a bit. "Babe? You okay?"

Arin nods. "Yeah... sorry. I'm just... thinking..."

Dan moves, and curls into his side. "Thinking about what, baby girl?"

Arin sighs. "Um... would you ever... want to get married..?"

Dan is in shock. But he nods immediately. "Y-Yeah, yeah of course. Maybe... not now but--"

"What's wrong with not getting married now?" Arin asks, not trying to be mean, just asking.

"Nothing! I just..." Dan sighs. "I mean... we just got our daughter a few days ago, and... well... I just think we should wait a bit you know? We have... all the time in the world to get married. And... I don't want to do everything at once, you know? I want to... wait a bit. Enjoy our life with our new daughter for a while, then later we can get married."

Arin nods, smiling. "Okay. We'll wait. Sorry... I... I just... really love you."

Dan smiles, and kisses him. "I've thought about it too, its okay, I love you even more," he murmurs against Arin's lips.

Arin smiles, and he pulls back and looks up a bit, and giggles. "Speaking of our daughter, look who's watching us kiss."

Dan looks up, and sees Grace standing in the doorway, giggling as she looks in. And she quickly runs when she sees they spot her.

Dan snorts. "Oh no you don't!" His horn glows a tad, and he's using the magic from that to lift Grace up, and drag her back in.

She's giggling hysterically, and Dan drops her into Arin's arms, while he takes a deep breath. Using his horn takes a lot on him.

Arin kisses his partners head, then looks down at Grace as he holds her close. "Gracie! Were you watching me and Papi kiss?!"

The toddler giggles. "Y-Yep! Papa and Papi s-sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G-!"

"Uh, actually, we are sitting in bed," Arin corrects, kissing her nose. "And you know what happens now?"

Grace blinks. "W-What?"

Arin holds her close. "Kiss attack!" He exclaims, kissing her head over and ovef again, as Dan (now not feeling like he's going to pass out) moves closer and gives her tiny kisses on her face.

Grace squeals, trying to move away, giggling and snorting as she does so.

Arin giggles. "You will never be able to escape the kisses! Mwahahahaha!"

Grace giggles and squeals, as her dads keep giving her small kisses, until Arin lets her go, and they pull back. All three of them are giggling and snorting.

Dan ruffles her hair. "So, care to explain why you were watching us?"

Grace snorts. "I-I heard you two talking as I woke up, and I wanted to c-come in and ask if we could snuggle, and then when I c-came here I saw you kissing." She explains. "W-What were you talking about?"

Arin and Dan blush a bit. They look to one another, wondering if they should tell her what they were talking about.

"It was... about marriage," Dan states.

Grace looks up at him. "M-Marriage? Are... you talking a-about getting married?"

Arin shrugs. "Well... we will one day. Just not now. We don't want to do all the fun things at once. Take our time, you know?"

Grace smiles. "Y-Yeah. If you do ever get married, c-can I be the flower girl?"

They both smile. "Of course," they state, and kiss her head gently, causing her to giggle, and snuggle up to her dads.

They will get married one day. They will. But for now, they're happy where they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorta lost my passion for this story, so I decided to end it here. I might add on to this in the future, or make a fic for their wedding, but idk. I hoped you enjoyed the story either way though!


End file.
